


Мутная вода

by Sheln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, minor oikage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheln/pseuds/Sheln
Summary: Иваизуми всегда считал, что его дружба с Ойкавой – это что-то кристально-ясное, прозрачное и практически вечное.





	Мутная вода

Иваизуми всегда считал, что его дружба с Ойкавой – это что-то кристально-ясное, прозрачное и практически вечное. С самого детства и до настоящего момента ему казалось, что он понимает Ойкаву как никто. Все его страхи, сомнения, радости и печали.

Иваизуми никогда не думал, что это какая-то привилегия, что-то, чем следует гордиться, просто их дружба будто бы по умолчанию всегда была с ним.

Ему не требовалось прикладывать усилий, чтобы понять настроение Ойкавы, чтобы решить, нужно ли того поддержать или легким подзатыльником вернуть с небес на землю.

Но все это было тогда, кажется, уже очень давно. Этого нового Ойкаву Иваизуми не понимал, не мог понять – будто все вокруг заволокло туманом. Со стороны Ойкава вел себя как обычно, играл как обычно и все так же был окружен девчонками. Но Иваизуми видел: что-то изменилось.

Ойкава стал скрытным, задумчивым, отсутствующим. Теперь, когда школьный волейбол был позади, он словно не знал, что ему делать с появившимся свободным временем, но почему-то не спешил провести его с друзьями. На лице Ойкавы мелькали и злость, и радость, ожидание, надежда, разочарование, и все это относилось к кому-то, кого Иваизуми не знал. Это не был волейбол, не были друзья и семья. Но кто это был?..

– У тебя появилась подружка?  
Ойкава отвлекся от обеда и посмотрел на Иваизуми так, будто размышлял, сказать или нет. Точнее, признаться или же нет. Молчание длилось и длилось, пока Иваизуми не нарушил его.  
– Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Что?  
– Насчет подружки. Просто что-то появилось. Кто-то появился, – Ойкава пожал плечами и повозил палочками в рисе. – Не важно, я и сам еще не знаю.  
Больше в тот день эту тему они не поднимали.

Не потому, что Иваизуми не хотелось, но его останавливал какой-то иррациональный страх. Раньше он с легкостью мог сказать, как Ойкава отреагирует на его слова, как ответит на вопросы или шутки. Но что сделает этот новый, незнакомый Ойкава?

Разозлится? Обидится? Останется равнодушным? Это заставляло сомневаться во всем, в простейших ежедневных мелочах, которые давно стали рутиной. Теперь Иваизуми будто шел по тонкому льду. Шагнешь не туда и провалишься в мутную ледяную воду.

– Пойдем домой вместе?  
– Зачем ты спрашиваешь, мы же всегда ходим вместе.  
Улыбка у нового Ойкавы тоже другая, как будто он улыбался в этот момент не только Иваизуми, но кому-то еще.  
Улицы были уже пусты, и они медленно шли мимо освещенных комбини и полутемных голых аллей с остатками недавнего снега.  
– Может, зайдем? – Иваизуми кивнул на маленькую закусочную. – Там отличные окономияки.  
Ойкава посмотрел на мерцающий приглушенным светом вход, проверил телефон – в последнее время он часто делал это, – и кивнул.

В ресторанчике остро пахло специями, жареной лапшой и соевым соусом. Они сели за единственный свободный стол, и повар приветливо улыбнулся им.  
– Мне с креветками, пожалуйста, – Ойкава сделал заказ и снова нырнул в телефон.  
– Мне с тунцом.  
Иваизуми вздохнул. Вот и сейчас он не знал, что ему делать. Снова Ойкава уплыл куда-то далеко.  
– Эй, прием-прием, – он помахал рукой перед лицом Ойкавы.  
– О, прости, отвлекся.  
– С тобой это часто стало случаться.  
– В смысле?  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь. Если у тебя появилась девчонка, то я за тебя рад, видимо, сильно она тебя зацепила.  
– Рад?  
– Чего?  
– За меня.  
– Ну да, я же сказал, я твой друг, почему я должен быть не рад?  
Ойкава придвинул к себе тарелку с едой, пожал плечами, этим жестом будто завершая разговор.  
– Бывает, иногда даже друзья не радуются.  
И снова между ними воцарились молчание и непонимание.  
– Ты ведь все еще мой друг? – Иваизуми и сам не ожидал от себя такой неуверенности.  
Ойкава посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно, будто искал что-то в лице.  
– Конечно, пока ты сам этого хочешь.  
– Что за ерунду ты несешь, Дуракава?  
Прозвище вырвалось само собой, Иваизуми не успел его удержать на языке, но, казалось, Ойкава совсем не обиделся, напротив, улыбнулся.  
– Ничего, ничего, прости. А окономияки и правда вкусные. Дай-ка попробую у тебя кусочек.  
Иваизуми молча подтолкнул к нему тарелку. Он понимал все меньше и меньше.

– Ива-чан.  
Иваизуми едва расслышал оклик сквозь музыку в торговом центре: по центральной аллее там шел целый оркестр, обряженный Сантами.  
– Чего?  
– Тебе бы понравилось это?  
Ойкава держал в руках кроссовки.  
– Ну, неплохие, но если ты хочешь сделать мне подарок на Рождество, то обувь не лучший выбор.  
– М-м?  
– По ноге подбирать надо. Ты же спортсмен, должен знать. Лучше уж сумку тогда спортивную. Или вон, смотри, я давно мечтал о таком мяче.  
Иваизуми смеялся, но откуда-то он прекрасно знал – этот подарок не ему. Тому, другому, точнее, другой. Девушке Ойкавы, которую он так старательно прятал от них всех.  
– Девушки любят сладости и цветы, всякие милые вещи, никак не мази от растяжений, Дуракава.  
Ойкава улыбнулся:  
– А эта – особенная.

– У Карасуно сегодня первая игра, да?  
– Вторая уже, ты отстал от жизни, – Ханамаки протянул Ойкаве пакет с пирожными. – Ну, бывайте.  
– Вы не будете смотреть?  
– Еще чего, не хочу болеть за тех, кто выбил нас из отборочных, – он рассмеялся и утянул за собой на улицу сонного Мацукаву, дверь за ними захлопнулась.

– Мы могли бы посмотреть с остальными, в классе.  
– Я – нет, но ты иди, если хочешь.  
– Я уже здесь, зачем мне куда-то идти, – Иваизуми забрал у Ойкавы пирожные и подхватил с пола сумку с бутылками холодного зеленого чая.  
– Я купил чипсы и поки, – невпопад объявил Ойкава, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
– Хорошо. Сколько до игры?  
– Еще двадцать минут, идем.

В комнате Ойкава прилип к телефону, с бешеной скоростью строча сообщения.  
– Снова твоя девчонка?  
Ойкава замер, помедлил, отправил сообщение и отложил телефон на стол.  
– Прости, все-все, больше не отвлекаюсь. Давай просто посмотрим игру.  
Иваизуми кивнул, хотя Ойкава уже отвернулся: его взгляд был прикован к экрану, где мерцало непрочитанное сообщение.  
– Ответь, она же ждет.  
– Да, – Ойкава улыбнулся, – ждет.

Они смотрели в почти полном молчании, казалось, Ойкава даже не дышал, внимательно следя за каждым движением на экране.  
– Твой кохай сегодня в ударе, – Иваизуми захлопал, когда Кагеяма смог поднять мяч, улетевший в сторону Инаризаки.  
– Да… да. Он прекрасно играет.  
Ойкава отвел взгляд, облизнул губы и потянулся к бутылке с чаем.

– Они проиграли.  
– Инаризаки слишком сильны, опыт, уровень, – Ойкава ломал в пальцах палочку поки, даже не замечая этого. – У Карасуно не было шанса.  
– Но все же они обыграли Шираторизаву.  
– Шираторизава была не готова, а Инаризаки точно собирали информацию о всех командах.  
– Да, наверное, ты прав.  
Ойкава, будто очнувшись, стряхнул крошки с ладони и остановил видео, оставив на экране лицо Кагеямы с прикушенной губой и мокрыми глазами. Вздохнул и резким неловким движением свернул браузер.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Да, я, ну, я хотел бы быть там. На их месте. Жаль, что нам так и не удалось.  
– Да, мне тоже.

Они не заметили, как пришла весна, и на улицах уже зацвела слива. Ойкава так и не стал яснее, по-прежнему избегал разговоров, ускользая, словно туман над морем. Иваизуми не знал: это потому, что Ойкава любит ее так сильно, или потому, что она теперь ему важнее. Дурацкое чувство, глупое – пускай. Иваизуми не хотел потерять Ойкаву, их непростую, может быть, но честную, долгую дружбу. Хоть и сомневался, и боялся снова начать этот разговор.

И все же порой так сложно было удержаться.

– Ты же будешь поступать в Токио?  
– Да, Чуо уже подтвердили стипендию.  
– Молодец. – Иваизуми осторожно похлопал его по плечу, будто этот новый, недостижимый Ойкава мог рассыпаться от неосторожного касания.  
– Ага, да, молодец. А ты тут, в Мияги.  
– Местный волейбол буду поднимать.  
Ойкава улыбнулся.  
– Будешь приглядывать за нашими кохаями?  
– А то, никому в обиду не дам, сам, если что, наваляю.  
Ойкава сжал губы.  
– А Тобио-чан?  
– И ему тоже, не посмотрю, что в сборную ездил.  
Они рассмеялись, и напряжение между ними немного подтаяло.

Их выпускная церемония прошла очень быстро. Торжественные речи, вручение дипломов, фотографии с классом, учителями, бывшей уже командой и тренерами. Много слез, много улыбок, много цветов и фотографий. Иваизуми закрутился в водовороте вспышек, поздравлений и разноцветных ручек, которыми писал пожелания на десятках чужих выпускных альбомов.

Наконец, он смог остановиться и оглядеться – Ойкавы нигде не было.  
– Я видел его у ворот, – Мацукава хлопнул его по плечу и тут же исчез в очередной толпе выпускников.

Когда Иваизуми, завернув за угол, увидел Ойкаву, то все слова застряли у него в горле, и он старательно проглотил их, боясь, что они вырвутся и помешают. Для слов сейчас было не время. Теперь и только теперь Ойкава как будто стал чище и прозрачнее. И Иваизуми снова мог понять его, мог быть ему другом – как раньше. Даже если как раньше уже не получится. Иваизуми не представлял, как все это случилось, как оно могло случиться, как сошлись на небе звезды, чтобы именно этот человек… Но теперь тот разговор стал ему ясен, хотя ответа на вопрос Ойкавы Иваизуми не знал. Рад ли он?

Он не увидел ничего особенного, ничего необычного или вызывающего. Просто их двоих рядом, может быть, немного слишком рядом.

Иваизуми молча смотрел им вслед, пока они не растаяли за поворотом, и только потом вернулся на школьный двор. Не существовало больше секретов, и Ойкава вновь был тем самым Ойкавой, разве что Иваизуми стал другим. Может быть, теперь он тоже сделается туманным, неясным, загадочным. Может, теперь ему нужно будет хранить темные – не свои – тайны. Он еще пока не знал, не задумывался об этом, но чувствовал, что, если когда-нибудь Ойкава спросит его:  
– Ты рад за меня?  
Он обязательно ответит:  
– Да.


End file.
